GSt Virus
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' GSt Virus A fanon virus used as a plot device for Resident Evil: Code Genesis in the beginning of the game and released on the unfortunate victims of Newark City. While it is based strongly on the normal t-virus, this virus seems to be a more upgraded version of its predecessor and was created by the main antagonist of the game Alex Wesker. It is also unknown as to when and how long it took for Alex to have created this virus, but it is speculated that he created and perfected it during the events of game 5. Alex's intelligence and ability to solve problems could no doubt be the cause of its rapid creation. Effects The t2-virus is built like many viruses and possesses qualities much like that of its predecessor. Unlike the t-virus itself, the t2-virus does not cause JUST a rapid deterioration of the host, but a change in metabolism, speed, agility and mental capacity. It is distinctly similar to a rabies-like pathogen and the hosts themselves seem to have the ability to mutter small fragments of simple words as heard by Chris in the hospital. He could hear the words 'help' muttered over and over again. This reveals that the t2-virus jolts the dead back to life with a slight but important increase in intelligence, and large increase in agility and aggressiveness. The host itself mutates in a matter of hours due to the rapidly mutating hyperactive t-cells. Within the time frame of several hours, the decayed skeletal and muscular system is reconstructed into a stronger and more durable form, much like that of a "Crimson Head" zombie as seen in Resident Evil Remake. The virus also seems to increase muscle mass in its hosts given certain situations and conditions as witnessed by the larger, heavily mutated G-10 Cerberus. It is otherwise known as the "GSt virus" or more commonly known as the "t2-virus". Origin The precise origins of the virus are uncertain, but it is believed to have been developed as a separate strain from the t-virus and the Las Plagas parasite in 2007. Alex developed this virus as a means to "improve" where Umbrella had drastically failed. Instead of a slow mutation that caused a decrease in brain activity and a loss of functions, Alex "mended" the virus to instead increase speed, strength, and hunger, all of which he could control. Unlike its predecessor, the t2-virus infected hosts will not attack their maker, which would explain why the Cerberus G-10 canines calmly stood beside him just before he unleashed them onto Claire and the others. Means of Infection The t2-virus is capable of various methods of infection as its predecessor: *'Water': The t2-virus is capable of contaminating the water supply. Rose questions this briefly as they cross the river of Lydia and discover a slight red, mushy tinge. How it reacts and why it does so in water is unknown. *'Direct Fluid Transmission': Being attacked by an infected host, be it by bite, scratch, gash, or stab and the virus can instantly be transferred to their bloodstream on contact with infected bodily fluids and tissues. Appearance *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Genesis Chronicles ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 19:46, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Viral Agents